starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Wars
The Galactic Wars (also known as the 6000-Year War or 6 Millennia War) is the war in which Mesktoth Shadowes began his attack on the 6 worlds of the Andromeda Galaxy. Galactic Wars Begin on Meskiath The Galactic Wars began on the planet known as Meskiath World, when one of its inhabitants named Mesktoth Shadowes acquired and used the power of Black Zayal. He obtained it by having the Black Zayal Weapon: Draco Armageddon Scale. With the power of Black Zayal, Mesktoth Shadowes began a genocidic rampage on his own species. With Black Zayal, Mesktoth was able kill his own kind and revive them as mindless zombie-like creatures known as Dark Souls. With these Dark Souls, Mesktoth had successfully taken control of Meskiath World. Mesktoth begins his assault on the Varkusion World With Meskiath World conquered, Mesktoth began to move his conquest to Varkusion World. Upon arriving on Varkusion World, Mesktoth and his Dark Soul army of the fallen Meskiath World did that which they did to Meskiath World; taking it over and turning its denizens into Varkusion Dark Souls. Most Varkusions refused to flee due to their stubborn nature, and this led to the genocide of their race. Word of the Varkusion Fall Spreads After Mesktoth attacked Varkusion World, word was sent to Cyromease World, Barian World, and Kirin World. When word of the attack spread, the Grand Barian Army prepared for battle and Rank-Ups were given to the people ready to fight. Kirin World took a back seat as they were the least combat ready. Astral World was asked to join the fight due to the power of some Astrals and their Rank-Ups. This was known as the Galactic Order of Worlds. Dark Souls Attack Barian and Cyromease World With a larger scale Dark Soul army, Mesktoth began his attack on Barian World and Cyromease World. The Cyromease, without much of an established army, began to fall quickly. Condread Selstar, the King of Barian World, sent the First, Second, and Third Divisions of the Grand Barian Army to assist the Cyromease. Fighting against something not yet encounted enough times to strategize this attempt failed and Cyromease World fell, allowing its denizens becoming Cyromease Dark Souls, along with the first three Divisons of the Grand Barian Army falling and becoming Dark Souls as well. Mesktoth now had a Dark Soul army made up of fallen Meskiath, Varkusion, Cyromease, and Barians. At this time the Fourth through Seventh Divisions of the Grand Barian Army were able to defend Barian World, however the Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Divisions all fell to the Dark Soul army. At the same time Dark Souls invaded Barian World and Cyromease World, Mesktoth himself had infiltrated Kirin World. He attacked Barian World after he finished off Kirin World, and he turned one of Barian World's Guardians; Blacklight Creed, into an evil manifestation of himself known as Fallen Guardian 18: Despair Creed. Mesktoth then proceeded to killing Elicia and Ryvan Selstar, the king's wife and son, respectively. Kirin World is Attacked While that of Barian World and Cyromease World were attacked by masses of Dark Souls, Mesktoth Shadowes alone set his sights on Kirin World. He began by breaking into the Royal Palace and making contact with Ezal Driez, one of the only Kirins who was more dark than light. He could sense the darkness in her heart growing due to her hatred of society, so he took advantage of that. He gave her a small fraction of his power, bringing her to the brink of insanity (she later went completely overboard when he used the Black Zayal Weapon on her). He ordered her to attack her sister, Hale Driez. Their brother and ruler of Kirin, Etzio Driez, saw them fighting and broke them up. He then noticed Mesktoth walking out of Ezal's bedroom and asked what he was doing there. Mesktoth was there to declare war, which led to him and Etzio fighting. This left Ezal and Hale to continue fighting. By the end of the fighting, Mesktoth took Ezal, bombed Kirin World, and disappeared. Etzio was left by himself in the dirt. Hale was nowhere to be found, and the other Kirin Nobles had found time to escape. These events led to Hale becoming Guardian 97: Keeper of Light - Hale, and Ezal becoming Fallen Guardian 55: Insanity Spirit - Elah. Astral World and the Gemini Hero Are Attacked Following the attacks on Barian World, Cyromease World, and Kirin World, the few survivors fled to Astral World. Astral World was home to that of the original Gemini Hero; a being who possesed the Divine Rank-Up known as Rank-Up Divinity Cross and was said to be able to do anything in times of great imbalance. Astral World remained unattacked because of this, however with all survivors there, Mesktoth and his army of Dark Souls attacked Astral World. The Astrals were outGuardian ed even with the remaining Barians and Kirins and were overwhelmed by that Dark Soul army, forcing them to retreat. After Mesktoth killed the original Gemini Hero, Vyukara Shadowes, Etzio Driez, Condread Selstar, and Valku Unknown were all forced to flee the world. However, the Black Zayal Weapon Draco Armageddon Scale was taken from Mesktoth by Condread upon their escape. The War Resumes on Earth Now 6000 Andromeda years/7500 Earth years later, the ones who fled from Andromeda reincarnated themselves into human bodies thus becoming Star Seeds and entering their awakening process, due to lacking the Aura to sustain their true forms. Mesktoth has also begun his attack on Earth, however he has gone unnoticed by normal Humans. Etzio, Vyukara, Condread, and Valku now await the day they battle Mesktoth again on the day they call The Night of Red Sky. They have formed an organization known as the Star Seed United to aid the cause of saving this world and ending the Galactic Wars, as well as finding any other survivors from their worlds. Night of Red Sky At 1:00 AM, EST, On April 15, 2014, the Night of Red Sky began on Earth during a Lunar Eclipse, what earthlings referred to as a Blood Moon. On this night Etzio Driez, Condread Selstar and Vyukara Shadowes were all transported to a pocket dimension created by Mesktoth. In this pocket dimension the members exprienced Mesktoth's ability to loop time over and over. In this Earth-like plane, cars and trucks passed by multiple times and none of them contained drivers. At one point, a car passed through another car as if it wasn't even there. After sunrise, the Star Seed United had escaped the pocket dimension. Later that night, they made their way to the Sacred Guardian Forest in a storm including abnormal aura draining hail in a temperature of 45 degrees Fahrenheit. The rivers of the Sacred Guardian Forest had begun flooding due to the storm. Despite this the Star Seed United and other members who joined for the fight began the attack on Mesktoth Shadowes in the wind area of the Forest. Vandra, a member of the Star Seed United known as the Demon King, discovered the water of the forest had been infused with Demon Blood and Holy Water causing the river to become a incarnation of the River Styx. After which the members Zeku and Alvaro where forced to leave and place a force field around the forest to keep anyone from getting involved in the fight. Vandra opened a portal to oblivion and begin drawing Mesktoth into it, though he stood his ground. Condread and Vyukara used all of their Guardian s except for 79 as Xistre had been taken and 41 and 99 because they were still Black Guardian s at the time under the possession of Mesktoth. With Mesktoth holding his ground the members enfused all their power into Etzio, he being the embodiment of Guardian 333, and with a final push, forced him into Oblivion killing him and saving the world. Vandra had left sooner to get home while the final attack was formed. Etzio, Condread, and Vyukara began to head out of the forest but their escape was delayed when a truck began down after them. They fled deep into the woods to avoid confrontation with the mysterious people in the truck. This happened twice before the three could escape the forest with their lives and no further confrontation. Although the SSU believed the battle was over, they were wrong. In the following nights it was realized the fight was not over as it has been brought to attention the father of Mesktoth, Cronian Shadowes has been revived from the depths of hell to wage yet a new war.